Darkness Eternal?
by Darkqueen274
Summary: Neferet successfully started a war between humans and Vampires. She captured Zoey and held her captive in dungon for five years. subjectiong her to nurmberous torments. But oneday a certain someone saves her and takes her back to the House of night, well what remains of it. Can Zoey heal both the phsycal and mental wounds and stop the darkness or will this all be the last straw?
1. Chapter 1

**She didn't know how long it had been, how long ago she had seen the sun, the moon, to feel the warmth of someone she loved. Her body felt so painful to even try to move. She sobbed, she heard the door open. "No…." she whispered thinking about what might happen. "Please kill me" she said "JUST FUCKING KILL ME!" she screamed, her eyes opened to see a figure in the dark. "Please who ever you are just kill me." She begged "Zoey" a hand touched her face. "It's going to be ok" the voice said, it was so familiar, yet sealed away in the back of her memories. She waited for it to happen; her death would be welcomed in her own mind. Then she saw the hands move, one of the chains just snapped. Her arm fell, then the other. Who ever it was, they were freeing her. She collapsed. She felt him catch her; she looked up into those amber eyes. "You…" she whispered before falling unconscious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey woke up in what she could only guess was a tent. "Hey, good you're awake." She turned her head "Kalona?" she saw the immortal kneeling next to her. "You saved me…" she tried to sit up "yes, but you need to rest." He said and made her lay back, "Kalona, can I have some blood?" she asked "yes, just a minute." The immortal left the tent, "Kalona, where are you wings?" she asked. "I still have them; he said "where are they?" "I can retract my wings when I need to," he said, Zoey watched him come back with a cup, he handed it to her. "Here, drink up." Zoey took the cup and Kalona helped her sit up. She put the cup to her lips and sucked it down. Kalona smiled and laid her back and took the cup. Zoey sighed "get some rest; I will make something for you to eat." "Thank you." She said "you're welcome."**

**Zoey laid there, Kalona was watching her. She felt uncomfortable and it all started to crash down on her. She cried "what's wrong?" he asked "Kalona, will you please kill me." She whispered "I wouldn't feel right if I did." He said "please" she whispered, Kalona shook his head and laid down next to her. She felt his arms go around her. "It will all be ok." He said, "How do you know?" "Because I know you, you are strong." He said and nuzzled her. She closed her eyes and Kalona kept her snuggled to him. **

**A few days had passed. Kalona came in the tent, "get up, we need to get moving." He said "why?" "I don't want her finding you before we get back there. She'll have an army with her," he said "ok" Kalona handed her a cloak. "Wear this" he said "ok" she pulled it on and covered her head. "It will make sure they see you as just another traveler." He said "ok" Kalona left the tent and she followed "here" he handed her a cup of blood. "thanks." She drank it and sat down as Kalona packed up; she took note of a small carriage and horse. "Kalona." "Hm?" he was putting things away and packing up. "Where do you want me to sit?" "In the back." He said "ok" she nodded "come" she walked over, Kalona picked her up. He took note of her light weight. **_'Neferet really tormented her to the point of death. She's still so frail and weak.' _**Zoey looked away "you just lay down, incase she has set up check points you can stay hidden. "Ok." "Now, is there anything you need to do before we go? I plan to go straight there." He said "no" she shook her head. "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Ok, lay down." She did, Kalona moved a blanket over her "Kalona, what is with all the wood?" she asked "I traveled her stocked with wood to make myself look like a merchant. I looked like a normal person in the eyes of any guards or her soldiers. "Oh" she watched him stack the wood around her. "If you were just going to hid me, why did you give me a cloak. "So you would feel a bit comfortable. Since I don't have much to let you wear." "Ok" she laid her head down and Kalona finished stacking wood. Zoey closed her eyes, it was a small space that she could hide in. **

**Kalona continued on, the city, what was left passed by, silently. Zoey peeked out through a small hole. She could see the destruction "Kalona, how long was I trapped?" "Five years." He said, "Now stay quiet." He said, Zoey continued to look at the buildings. Most looked deserted, homes, business, apartments and restaurants. All just sat, no one sitting in them, working, living, enjoying their lives in a happy old city. Zoey started crying, **_'this is all my fault. I should have killed her or done something them moment I found out she was evil!' _**she looked out again, her eyes fell on a destroyed play ground, "Kevin…." She whispered "he might be dead." She curled into a ball and closed her eyes again.**

**Kalona pulled through the gates. The closed behind him, he moved the wood away, the warriors watched. "Come on," he said, Kalona picked her up. Zoey looked around before hiding her head against Kalona's shoulder. He carried her into the school, "Kalona!" he looked behind him "who is this!" a man yell. Kalona went back to walking; he made his way to the office. "Sylvia" "Kalona, come in" the door opened, he walked in and set Zoey on her feet. She looked around "Kalona, where are we?" "Zoeybird?!" "GRANDMA!?" Zoey ran over, her grandmother removed the hood, "Oh Zoey" she gasped, the vampire looked away. "Oh my" she held Zoey in her arms "Grandma, I'm so sorry" she said tears ran down her face. "It's not your fault Zoeybird." "Sylvia, take her to go get something to eat and some clothing now." "Yes ma'ma" Kalona took her hand "come Zoey," she pulled the hood over her face. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey stood there, Kalona helped her into the dress. "You look wonderful." He said, she looked away "Zoey is something wrong?" Kalona asked "I'm weak. She said "no, your not." He argued. "Look at me Kalona! I was not just beat or abused! She burned me, slashed my skin, had me raped almost every day! She brought a mirror with her and made me look at myself as the men raped me!" Kalona grabbed her "but she can't do any of that again," "she'll try! You know she will track me down! That's why you hid me on the ride over!" she cried. Kalona held her in his arms, he tried to comfort her "please, I don't want to go on. Just let me go, I want death Kalona." She sobbed, "it will get better, you have your grandmother." He said. "I don't know what happened to my little brother, my sister, the rest of my friends. They could all be dead!" "Their not." He said "what?" "Their alive, Sylvia will send letters to bring them here." Kalona picked her up and laid her in bed. "Sleep, you don't have to worry. I will be here to ensure you are safe." He said "thank you." **

**Zoey laid there, Kalona was sitting on the bed. He gently reached down and played with her hair. She rolled over and looked at him. "did I wake you?" he asked "no" he frowned "you need to rest," "I'm trying but every time I close my eyes the memories come back. I don't want to keep seeing them!" she started to cry "Kalona." "yes?" he asked "please, don't let her take me back there." "I'll fight to my own death to protect you." he said, she laid her head against his chest. She cried, Zoey looked up, the immortal smiled. "come, you need your rest." he laid her down and then laid with her. "I promise to keep you safe." he said. Zoey closed her eyes.**

**Kalona heard the door open "Zoey?" he looked up "Kevin, she is sleeping." "oh sorry" he looked down at the sleeping vampire. Her eyes fluttered for a moment but she stayed asleep. "Kevin" the woman came up behind him "she's asleep sis." "ok" the boy looked down "would you like to stay here tonight?" Kalona asked "yes" Kalona walked over and led the two over to a couch. The woman looked at him "will she be ok?" "i hope so." Kalona said "i hope so." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey woke up in the bed, she blinked "Zo?" she sat up "Kevin?" the boy ran over to her and hugged her. Zoeys arms wrapped around him and she pulled him close. "i missed you" she whispered "i missed you too Zoey" they cried together "Zoey" she looked up "Lucy?" she whispered, the woman walked over. The door opened "oh, you're awake" she looked over at Kalona. He set a box down, "i need to change the bandages" he said "oh ok" she gripped the sheets. "its ok" Kalona walked over "can you leave us a lone for a bit." "ok" Zoey watched them leave. She frowned "now, don't cry. When I a done I will bring them back in." he said "ok" Kalona sat behind her. He gently took the ****dress off and then removed**** g****auze****. She cringed at the painful wounds and memories. "are you ok?" "i think so" she whispered and looked back at him. Kalona's wings moved to her arms ans brushed her arms. She looked at the feathers, "that feels good" she said. Kalona smiled, he continued to let the feathers touch her. ****Zoey let out a scream "****i am sorry" he whispered "its not your fault," ****she mumbled and let him continue. He gently cleaned the wounds and bandaged her up again. ****She laid down, Kalona led a hand down her arm. ****She looked at him "thanks" ****she grab dress, Kalona helped her in it and she laid back down. **

**Kalona walked out and let the boy and the woman in. they both ran over and hugged her again. Zoey smiled, "****Kalona" Sylvia walked in and looked at him. "hello Sylvia" he put his fist over his heart and bowed. "how are you doing Zoey?" the woman walked over. Kevin let Zoey go first "Grandma" ****she smiled "a little better." Sylvia walked over and sat on the bed. Zoey looked at Kevin, he let her go. "i feel terrible though, it's all my fault." she said "no it isn't" Kalona quickly spoke up. Zoey looked at the immortal, "she tormented e for five years! I was the one she captured! I should have fought better!" tears streamed down her face. "i; m**** so sorry grandma" she said "its ok Zoey" she whispered "i feel like I failed everyone" she said, "no you haven't Z" her head lifted up "Stevie Rae?" ****she looked up, the blond vampire ran in. "****oh goddess Zoey!" the rest of the circle came in with Darius and Aphrodite. Kalona looked at Darius "is she secure here?" "yes I believe so. I plan to not leave her alone during the time she is healing." ****Kalona said and sat on the bed, Zoey looked down. "are you ok?" "no" he looked at her. Kevin grabbed her hand "Zoey" she looked at her brother, "guys, can you leave me alone for a few days?" "****sure Z, if that's what you want." "it is" ****she said, Kalona nodded "ok"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kalona walked in the room, he had giving Zoey a few days to let it all out. He saw her laying there on the bed, the immortal walked over and placed the mask on the bed side table. "Zoey" he touched her gently "wake up" she mumbled something and opened one of her eyes "what is it Kalona?" "i have something for you." he said "what is it? Can it wait till tomorrow?" she asked "well you also need to eat something so no it can't really wait." he said "fine," "close you eyes tight." he said, she did and Kalona put the mask to her face. "Kalona..." she felt scared of what he might be planing, "i am not sure about this." she said "do not worry." he said and lead her to the mirror "open your eyes." he said, she did "Kalona" she gasped, she touched the mask, it covered every wound and scar. "it fits you perfectly." he said "did you make this?" she asked. **

**He smiled "yes, just for you." "why?" he frowned "you seemed so upset about the scars and memories from them. So I thought the mask might help." he said "oh" she looked away, Kalona gently rubbed her back "i don't know what to do Kalona." he put his arm around her "you be strong" he said "how?" "with help, I'll be here, your grandmother, and your friends-" "We are all her." they turned, Sylvia stood there "Grandma" Sylvia walked over and hugged her. "Zoey, come you need to get something to eat." Kalona said "ok" she took his hand and they walked down the cafeteria. Kalona let her sit at the table before walking off. "Z" Stevie Rae sat down "hey" she said, Zoey looked down "are you ok?" she asked "no" she said, "do you want to talk." "it wont help" she said, Kalona placed a bowl of soup in front of her. "you need to eat." he said "thanks" she took a bite. Kalona looked at Stevie Rae, "how is my son?" Kalona asked "he is going well." "he is still angry?" "very."he said "Angry? Why would Rephiam be angry?" "its not anything that we need to talk about." Kalona said "go on and eat." he said "ok." ****Zoey looked at him, he smiled. **

**Kalona guided her into the temple "thanks" she said "you're welcome." Zoey knelt down in front of the statue. "Nyx, we really need your help." ****she whispered, "please" Kalona came up beside her. "Zoey" he knelt down "has she ever listened?" "i don't know, maybe. I did find and save you." he said "why? The world is already destroyed what use am I?" "Zoey, there is always a way to save people. Even if you cannot save them all you could still try." ****he said, her eyes met his. She threw her self into his arms, Kalona held her as she cried "it's ok" he said. "How?!" ****he sighed "i just want you to be happy." ****he said softly "i don't know if I can be happy again Kalona" ****she whispered as he brushed the hair from her face. "i am sure you can" he said, Zoey was amazed at his kindness and soft voice. "Kalona" she started to sob. "****its ok" he whispered taking off the mask. Zoey wanted to stop him "wait" ****she said "is everything ok?" "yea" ****she whispered "i have done something you don't want?" "****its nothing." she said. Kalona sighed, he wanted to do his best to make her smile. Even if she couldn't remember her own smile, he did. ****She tied the mask back. "sorry" she whispered "its ok" Kalona hugged her again. "i wish I had ****n****ever failed, I wish I had killed her." she sobbed "You haven't failed yet." she looked into the immortal's eyes. "what?" "we can still stop her. We just need you." he said "i don't know." Kalona kissed her, she froze. It was gentle and soft. He pulled back quickly, Zoey stared. "forgive me I-" she kissed him back, Kalona's eyes widened. She pulled back, Kalona smiled. ****Zoey looked up into his eyes, she smiled. **

**Kalona carried her back to the room, ****he laid her in bed and tucked the blanket around her. He gently took the mask off. She didn't stir, "sleep well Zoey" he said "Kalona" hm?" he turned to see Sylvia in the door way "how is she?" "i got her to smile," he said "what?" she quickly rushed over. Kalona look****ed**** at the sleeping vampire. "she's sleeping now though." he said touching her arm. Zoey reacted to the sudden touch with a shiver. Kalona smiled softly and then reached down. Her eyes opened "Kalona? Grandma?" ****she looked at them "Zoeybird," Sylvia walkd over and hugged her. "grandma" ****she smiled, Kalona watched, that light had returned to her face. "****Zoey needs ****her rest" Kalona said "yes, you are right" Sylvia smiled "good night Zoeybird." "night"**


	6. Chapter 6

**It had bee three months since Kalona had rescued her, Zoey slowly had built up confidence in her self again. Kalona worked as hard as he could to make her stronger. She couldn't help but to smile sometimes when he was around. He treated her so kindly, "its amazing how five years can change someone from good to evil." she whispered as she laid in the bed. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Kalona came in, he saw her sleeping. He walked over and played with her hair, "so beautiful," he whispered and then stood. He sighed, "Kalona, you are needed by the warriors for training." Sylvia walked in, "thank you Sylvia" she nodded, they left the room.**

**Zoey woke up to something being put in her mouth, ****she struggled "don't you move!" the voice said, she tried to get free. "what did I just say!" someone beat her, his fist connected with her face, tears streamed down her face. "you thought you could ****escape**** the queen so easily." he growled and ripped the dress, he had gagged her. Her eyes connected with his "****hold still!" he barked. Zoey ****whimpered**** as the man invaded her. She tried screaming but it was muffled. ****S****he did her best to fight but he was far to powerful. ****He beat her while he went. To Zoey****it felt like an eternity as the memories flashed back into her mind. The man got off, he has spent himself. Zoey trembled fearing what would happen next. The man removed the gag and hit her across the face. She let out a squeak as the wind was knocked from her lungs. He chuckled and then put a hand around her throat, "i thought I should kill you. But my orders from her are to not. She wants you to suffer in fear." he said ****squeezing**** harder. She let out a whimper, spots started to appear in her vision. "no," she gasped for air. "you are so pitiful, no wonder you lost to her." he mocked her, Zoey passed out. The man just dropped a blanket over her. "this ****rebellion**** is weak, even their so called leader is so ****easily**** taken." he said and walked out of the room.**

**Kalona came in, "Zoey?" he saw her still laying in the bed. "are you still sleeping?" ****he asked walking over. He sighed "Zoey?" ****he walked over and moved the ****blanket out "Zoey!" her dress had been ripped and she was beaten. "Zoey! Wake up!" he pulled her up, her eyes were closed. "****please don't be dead" he started crying. The immortal ****cradled**** her trying to find her heart beat. He rea****l****ized how faint it was and ran to the infirmary. The nurses stood ****immediately****, "Kalona..." Zoey mumbled, ****she tried to move, the nurse guided him back to a room. He laid her down "you will be ok" ****he said, Zoey looked into his eyes before closing her own again. **

**Kalona sat there in the chair "Kalona" "Sylvia, I am so sorry," he looked at Zoey, she looked ****so frail and weak. ****He took her hand and gently squeezed it "Kalona" she turned her head to look at him "hey, you're awake." he said "yea" "****I'm**** so sorry, I should have stayed up there with you." ****he said, "Zoey" ****Sylvia sat on the bed next to her. "Grandma" Zoey cried "its ok Zoey" "how do I defeat her? I am so weak, I can't do this!" Kalona grabbed her "its ok, you came do this. You are ****not**** weak." he said, his voice was soft enough to keep her soothed. "what can I do?!" Kalona looked into her eyes "master the Elements and stay strong. You cannot let her get to you." he said, "how do I do this?" "by ****training**** and learning. Masters only become great when they work to it. And you will, I will do my best to help you." ****Zoey nodded "thanks" Kalona took her hand again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoey sat there in the temple with Kalona, a year had passed and now she felt ready. He trained her with her powers and even fighting. The immortal pulled her close to him "Zoey" she looked into his eyes "Kalona" Zoey felt her face turn red as his lips brushed hers. She felt her stomach flutter as he pulled her into an embrace. "Zoey, I love you" he whispered "i love you too" he smiled and kissed her, the kiss was filled with love and kindness. Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her self closer. Kalona kissed her again and then wrapped his huge black wings. Zoey laid her head across his chest and he rubbed and stroked her back. "i want you to be my love, I will protect you every day. And I wont hurt you, that I swear." he said. Zoey looked up, her mouth opened but she was ****silenced**** by an ****explosion.**** She let out a squeak, as Kalona rushed out the door. "Zoey, stay back!" he yelled, instead of listening she ran out past him. Here eyes widened at what she saw.**

**Kalona pushed her back, Neferet walked in through the destroyed gate. She turned her head to see them, Kalona kept ****Zoey back. "****stay back" he said, "ok" Neferet turned, she started to walk up to them. ****A warrior rushed at her, she simply moved her hand. The darkness seemed to cut the vampire in half. "Kalona I don't think we should stay!" ****Zoey grabbed his arm "its ok, we have to fight now." ****Kalona drew his sword, "****hello Zoey" ****Neferet**** laughed as Kalona took a stance. "aw, Kalona why are you ****still here protecting her?" Neferet ****extended her hand, the darkness wrapped around Kalona and pulled him close to her. Zoey stood in fear, she didn't want to see him die. Neferet started to lead her hand down his chest to his crotch. Kalona struggled, Zoey picked up a rock and threw it at Neferet. It hit her face, Kalona tensed and fell. Neferet looked at her "Well well" she walked over, Kalona looked over. He gasped as Neferet drew a dagger from thin air. "air please come to my aid. Send her flying." she whispered. The wind whipped around them and Neferet flew back. The wind to Kalona felt like a slight breeze. He sat there wide eyed, he quickly stood and ran over to Zoey. "thank the goddess you are alright." ****he took her hand and they ran back in the temple. Ran back behind the statue. "get in here and do not come out no matter what you hear!" he said "ok" he opened a door "hurry" Zoey ran in the small closet, "kalona, I love you." "i love you too" he whispered and close the door. **

**Zoey curled up in the small space. She felt so alone and cold, she heard a scream. Her eyes widened, she knew the voice. It was Kalona's voice, she laid her head on her knees. "no..." she felt so much pain. "why do I keep losing the ones I love." she looked at her hands "there has to be something I can do." she whispered, she heard heavy foot steps, "come out little redbird." Neferet mocked her and ripped the door opened. ****Zoey was grabbed and pulled ****her out. She threw her down onto the floor. She looked over and saw Kalona laying there. He tried to get up, Neferet kicked him down. "no, you're going to watch." she said and laughed, she was amused by their pain. Zoey saw the tears run down his face, he tried to reach over. Zoey reached her own hand out, their fingers brushed. "cute" a man said stepping on her hand. "Ah!" "Zoey!" Kalona still tried to get to her. He looked into her eyes "I'm so sorry" he whispered. A man ripped her dress and rolled her onto her back. Zoey closed her eyes "i have to..." she whispered "FIRE, BURN THEM ALIVE!" she screamed out. Flames e****n****gulfed the warriors in the temple. Zoey could he****ar**** their screams. "my, my I see you took the lives of others just to safe your self." she said and dug her heel into Kalona's back. The immortal screamed in pain, Zoey stood "Neferet, this time I will stop you." she said "really?" **

**She stepped forward, "****well, if you are so sure." ****she rushed at Zoey and then raised a sword. Zoey ducked away avoiding the blade, she wrapped her hands around Kalona's sword. She raised it. Neferet cackled "do you even know how to use that?" Zoey didn't speak, Kalona tried to stand. Neferet spun and tossed a knife, it struck his shoulder "Kalona!" ****Neferet slashed a sword at her. Zoey blocked it "i wont lose this time! You wont succeed!" she yelled and slashed her stomach, Neferet let out a gasp. Zoey raised the sword, Kalona watched it fall. The blade cut through neferet's neck. Kalona gasped and looked into Zoey's eyes. She dropped the sword and ran over to him "Kalona!" tears ran down her face, "it's ok" he whispered and took her hand "yea, we can get you someone safe. I'll go get someone to heal you!" she stood "wait" "what?" "do me a favor." he whispered "What is it?" "wake up" she stared what?" "this is all a dream Zoey. I want you to wake up now." he said she blinked and looked up, the entrance to the temple was surrounded in some sort of light. "go, this is your only chance, wake up." she walked over, "go, hurry" he said. She stepped through the door way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zoey**

**I opened my eyes, I hea****rd**** a beeping sound and I looked over. I could see a heart ****monitor**** and then I looked around. Mu eyes ****fell**** on Kalona, his eyes slowly opening he whispered something. I gasped and then he stood up "Zoey" he came over and looked at me, I felt so weak. "you're awake, finally" he said. "yea."****i whispered mindlessly. He took my hand "Zoey?" I turned to see my grandmother." she set a vase of flowers, she rushed over "you're awake. Kalona why haven't you called me!" she sounded like she was scolding him "she just opened her eyes Sylvia," ****I blinked and I heard more voices. A man walked in and came over, "i see she is awake." he said "yes" I looked over to see a ****doctor**** come over and Kalona moved away. He put ****something cold on my chest. He was listening to my heart, "sounds healthy." he mumbled, then he ****shined a light ****into my eyes. "****responses**** are good." I blinked and then looked at Kalona, he watched for a moment and I smiled.****Kalona smiled back and I laid back "how are you feeling ms. Redbird?" "good" I said smiling, Kalona came over "i am so glad you're awake." he said "me too"**

**I sat there sipping on the blood, the immortal sat in the chair still. I had been here a few days, I learned it had been a year since I went into a coma. "Kalona, were you really in my dream?" "yes" he said, I felt shocked "really?" "yes" he nodded ad sipped at a bottle of water. He whispered something ****and then stood " he walked over "Kalona, where is stark?" "do you not remember? He died in the fight." my eyes widened and then looked down. ****I remembered now, I remembered seeing the darkness decapitate stark right in front of me. I looked at Kalona, tears started forming in my eyes. ****Kalona handed me a tissue. ****I tried drying my eyes but tears kept coming, I felt Kalona put a hand on my shoulder.**

**Kalona**

**I put my hand on her shoulder, she cried. ****I did my best to comfort her, ****I handed her another tissue and sat there. "Kalona I don't know if I should go back to the house of night here or to another." she said "why?" I asked "i just don't know if I could deal with it." she whispered "you can, I know you can Zoey." I said and took her hand. She turned her head away, I frowned. I was worried for her, I felt the same emotions I had when I was in the dream. Everything I had to do for her, the darkness made it more complicated by putting her into a situation to insure she stopped trusting me. **

**Minutes seemed to tick by slowly before she spoke again**** "Kalona" "yes?" I looked down into her eyes "was it really you ****in the dream?" she asked looking up. "yes it was." I said, she looked into my own eyes, I felt a smile creep onto my face. She blushed, ****the ****doctor**** came in, he quickly moved me aside to look at Zoey. "****is everything ok?" she asked, "yes, ****but we are requiring you to stay here tonight for ****monitoring.**** Just as a precaution, do not sleep ****tonight****." he said and walked out. Zoey let out a sigh and then looked at me. I smiled "i wanted to go home." she said "you can, just not now." I told her, "yea" she looked at the window, "can you open the ****curtains****?" "sure" she smiled, I walked over and moved the ****curtains**** out of the way. The sun was just setting, "Kalona, thanks" she said, I looked back "you're welcome." ****I said and then looked out, "it's beautiful" she said, "yea" we sat there watching the sun set.**

**Zoey**

**I sat there watching ****TV****, trying to find out what I had missed. I understood it wasn't much. Just a year but I still would need the information.**** Kalona was sitting in a chair next to the bed. We both could hear the ****beeping**** of the heart ****monitor.**** I looked at it, "are you ok?" Kalona sounded worried "yea, I am fine." I said and he smiled "good," he took my hand, I looked down. ****He moved his hand away "no it's ok" I said "are you sure?" "****yes" I sighed and flipped the ****channel.**** Kalona put his arm around me and I felt his lips on my che****e****k. I blushed "Zoey, I meant what I said in the dream." he whispered. "i do love you" I looked back at him "Kalona, I love you too" I remembered the dream, he had been so kind to me. At first when I woke up I thought Kalona was just pretending in the dream to care. But now I could tell he did.**

_A/N: I had this planned from the beginning, yay for plot twists. But anyways, I recently got a comment (again!) from a guest. Who said that they like the story on this but couldn't read it. If it is about the writing style..._

_Tough luck, i've been writing this way for almost 3 years. And only recently have people started to complain. Look guys, I wont change it, I can't change it. Its like hand writing, u use either your or write prodominatly, and unless you are ambidextrous you don't just switch it over night. Same goes for writing and drawing styles. You don't just change it out of the blue. And I wont change it. This format is the best for me, and if u guys keep complaining I am just going to take everything down and move it all some where else. So if this keeps up, I am gone, _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kalona**_

**I pulled up to the school, Zoey looked at me. "i still can't believe you know how to drive now." she said "yea" I quickly got out and ran around, I let her out of the car. She looked at me "Zoey how is your head?" "good" she smiled "not much has changed." I told her and took her hand. She smiled at me, "Kalona" "****yes****?" she looked up at the sky. "I'm afraid." she said "of what? Neferet and the darkness have been defeated. You are safe now." I said and took her hand, "and I will also protect you." ****she smile****d, I kissed her and led her inside. **

**Zoey**

**I walked with Kalona to the cafeteria, "Kalona what is going on?" I asked "you will see," he smiled, I held his hand, he smiled and opened the door "go on" he said "ok" I walked, the lights turned on suddenly. I gasped "Surprise!" my friends stood there, "Welcome home Z" Stevie Rae said "thanks." I ran over to them. They hugged me. Kalona came over "Zoey," "we're glad you are awake." Damien said "we missed you Z" I smiled and sat down. ****Stevie Rae sat next to me "Kalona thank you for what you have done." I looked at my grandma, she smiled and came over. I hugged her "i missed you." she said hugging me back. ****I smiled "Zoey," "****Thanatos****" the high priestess looked me in the eyes, "you have done very well." **

**I walked up to my room, I sat on the bed and looked around. I closed my eyes and sighed "Zoey." Kalona opened the door while knocking, "****oh hey," I said "hey" he came over and quickly kissed me. "thanks." I said and reached for his hands. Instead he pulled me to him and into a deeper kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, "you're so beautiful" he said and kissed my neck. I blushed as he laid me on the bed. "****Kalona, I don't think we should." he laid next to me "i don't understand." he said putting his arm around me and started holding m****e**** close. ****I looked into his eyes, "i love you" he whispered and kissed me. I didn't know what to think, Kalona was so kind. It was almost like a dream. "Zoey, are you ok?" he asked "yes" "you are just being so quiet." he sounded worried "i am fine." **

**Kalona**

**I laid there in bed with her, she had her head on my chest. I gently ran my hands through her hair. "Kalona" "yes Zoey?" I looked at her, "I-I-I'm scared." she said "what? Why?" ****I was shocked "what if this is all a dream and I wake up back in that horrible realm." "its not, I promise." I sat up and put her on my lap "i promise, you are safe now." ****I said and kissed her ****forehead.**** We laid there together, her eyes found mine. I had not felt this way before till her. Not even the goddess had captured my heart like her. "sleep and rest. You're safe now and you're home." I said and pulled the blanket around her. She snuggled under the lavender colored sheets. She closed her eyes and I listens as she drifted off into a dream. "good night my love" I whispered.**

**Stevie Rae**

**I walked to the room with Rephiam "is everything ok?" "yes, I just forgot to give her something at the party." I said "oh." Rephiam took my hand. "Kalona said she seems to be adjusting well." I said "yea, but it has been a year and she has quite a lot to catch up on." I opened the door "Z?" Kalona was sitting there, "Kalona-" "shush" he said, "what?" he looked at Zoey, she was sleeping there softly. "****she's**** sleeping" he said and put a hand on her arm. ****"oh, well I will just leave this for her." I said, "ok" Kalona nodded and then looked back at Zoey. She stayed asleep, "see you Kalona." "bye father." "good night Rephiam." I watched them for a moment, Kalona smiled. "good night.**

**Kalona**

**I woke up the next morning, I looked around and saw Zoey had gotten up. I walked into the bath room and saw her standing ther in a towle. Her eyes widened "Kalona!" she gasped and then turned away. "****I'm**** sorry!" I said quickly, she was blushing. I just wanted to make sure you are ok." I told her, she looked at me "ok" I back out. "sorry" I said and walked out and closed the door. I waited a few minutes and Zoey came out, she straightened up her shirt. "i guess I should go grab some breakfast and get to class." she said "yea" I walked over and pulled her into a kiss. "I'll see you later then." I said and kissed her deeper. "goddess I love you're kisses." she said, I grinned and turned "see you my love." "see you." **

**The End**


End file.
